The invention relates to a process for consolidating and hydrophobicizing soil materials of clay type or of siliceous type, using alkali metal silicates and alkali metal siliconates.
It is already known that soils can be consolidated using hydraulically setting binders, such as highly hydraulic limes and cements, in combination with hydrophobicizing agents such as paraffins. These mixtures are complicated to prepare, since the paraffin must firstly be melted in order to be applied to the hydraulic binder. Another evident disadvantage is that the substances used have only limited chemical reactivity. Paraffins are, for example, not able to react chemically with the constituents of the soil samples. The product here is merely a physical blend which is entirely reversible and therefore cannot have the stability produced by chemical bonding.
The object was therefore to avoid the disadvantages of the prior art and provide a process which can make it simple to consolidate and hydrophobicize soil materials.
The invention provides a process for consolidating and hydrophobicizing soil materials by treating soil materials with water, alkali metal silicates and alkali metal siliconates.
The soil materials treated according to the invention may be any known soil materials, in particular soil materials of clay or siliceous type.
The alkali metal silicates used in the novel process may be any desired alkali metal silicates, such as sodium silicates and potassium silicates. The sodium and potassium salts of silicic acid are also termed water glass.
The alkali metal silicates used according to the invention preferably have a weight ratio of SiO2 to alkali metal oxide, in particular Na2O and/or K2O, of from 2.3 to 3.5, a density of from 1240 to 1535 kg/m3 and a viscosity of from 5 to 850 mPaxc2x7s (20xc2x0 C.).
The alkali metal siliconates used according to the invention are preferably those composed of units of the formula
Ra(R1O)b(M+Oxe2x88x92)cSiO(4xe2x88x92axe2x88x92bxe2x88x92c)/2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
where
each R is identical or different and is a monovalent SiC-bonded organic radical,
each R1 is identical or different and is a monovalent, unsubstituted or substituted, hydrocarbon radical or hydrogen,
each M+ is identical or different and is an alkali metal ion or ammonium ion, in particular Na+ or K+,
a is 0, 1, 2 or 3, preferably 1,
b is 0, 1, 2 or 3, preferably 1 or 2, and
c is 0, 1, 2 or 3, preferably 1,
with the proviso that the total of a, b and c is less than or equal to 3 and each molecule has at least one radical (M+Oxe2x88x92).
Examples of radicals R are alkyl radicals such as the methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl and tert-pentyl radicals; hexyl radicals such as the n-hexyl radical; heptyl radicals such as the n-heptyl radical; octyl radicals such as the n-octyl radical, and isooctyl radicals such as the 2,2,4-trimethylpentyl radical; nonyl radicals such as the n-nonyl radical; decyl radicals such as the n-decyl radical; dodecyl radicals such as the n-dodecyl radical; and octadecyl radicals such as the n-octadecyl radical; cycloalkyl radicals such as cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl and methylcyclohexyl radicals, aryl radicals such as the phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl and phenanthryl radicals; alkaryl radicals, such as o-, m- and p-tolyl radicals, xylyl radicals and ethylphenyl radicals; and aralkyl radicals, such as the benzyl radical and the a-phenylethyl and the xcex2-phenylethyl radicals.
Radicals R are preferably hydrocarbon radicals having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, particularly preferably the methyl, ethyl or propyl radical, in particular the methyl radical.
Examples of hydrocarbon radicals R1 are the radicals given for R, and radicals R1 are preferably hydrogen atoms or hydrocarbon radicals having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, particularly preferably hydrogen atoms or the methyl or ethyl radicals, in particular hydrogen atoms.
The alkali metal siliconates used according to the invention are preferably those which are at least to some extent soluble in water at room temperature, and are particularly preferably aqueous solutions of potassium alkylsiliconates. The alkali metal siliconates and alkali metal silicates used according to the invention are commercially available products and/or can be prepared by common methods of silicon chemistry.
Alkali metal silicates and alkali metal siliconates may be used in any ratio in the novel process. The weight ratio of alkali metal silicate to alkali metal siliconate is preferably from 10:1 to 1:10, particularly preferably 1:1.
The amount of water used in the novel process is preferably from 10 to 95 l, based on 100 l of the total amount of water, alkali metal silicate, and siliconate, and amounts of from 70 to 90 l of water on this basis are particularly preferred. Since the amount of water added also depends on the water content of the soils to be treated, the added amount of water may also be below or above the ranges of amounts given above.
The total amounts of alkali metal silicate, alkali metal siliconate and water used in the novel process are preferably from 0.1 to 100 parts by weight, particularly preferably from 0.1 to 10 parts by weight, in particular from 0.5 to 10 parts by weight, based in each case on 100 parts by weight of the soil materials to be treated.
In the novel process, the water, alkali metal silicate and alkali metal siliconate may be mixed in any desired manner with the soil material to be treated. The components used according to the invention may be used individually or in any desired mixtures.
It is advantageous to add a mixture of water, alkali metal silicate and alkali metal siliconate, and also, if desired, additives, to the soil material to be treated. This mixture may be stabilized, for example, by adding aqueous potassium hydroxide, e.g. in amounts of about 10% by weight, based on the total weight of water, alkali metal silicate and siliconate used. The wettability may, in addition, be improved by adding alcohols, such as isopropanol, for example in amounts of from 0.5 to 1.0% by weight, based on the total weight of water, alkali metal silicate and siliconate used.
The advantage of this version of the novel process is that it is significantly easier to meter in and mix in a liquid component of this type. Another advantage of the mixture used according to the invention and composed of water, alkali metal silicate and alkali metal siliconate, and also, if desired, additives, is that it can be diluted with water and has virtually unlimited storage-stability at room temperature and atmospheric pressure.
Once the soil layers have been excavated, these are mixed according to the invention with the mixture of water, alkali metal silicate and alkali metal siliconate, and also, if desired, additives. After mixing the excavated material is generally replaced, compacted and compressed. Even after a very short time, the hydrophobic effect of the siliconate content produces very marked water repellency and therefore water-resistance in the soil layers treated according to the invention. In addition, the compaction and compression, and the formation of silica from the silicate component, produces marked consolidation of the soil layer. After only a short interval the soils prepared in this way can be used as roads or tracks for carrying traffic. The highly advantageous effect of the novel process results in better and greater resistance to wear, which would not otherwise have existed for the traffic intended.
The clay soil samples, in particular, have such excellent strength and water-resistance after compression and after air drying that it is entirely possible to use these in a very simple manner to produce building materials for masonry construction work. This is particularly of great interest in countries which do not have the technical and financial resources to produce building materials such as fired bricks, etc.
Another advantage of the novel process is that the chemical reactivity of the alkali metal components used with the constituents of the soil samples leads to the production of compounds which are stable and cannot be dissociated.
The novel process may be used anywhere where soil materials are to be consolidated and hydrophobicized. It may be used in particular in the construction of tracks and roads, and also for producing water-resistant building materials of appropriate strength for simple masonry construction work. Production of building materials by the novel process has shown that, without firing or curing of the building materials, relatively high strength and water-resistance are achieved, enabling building materials produced in this way to be used for simple building methods, for example in the third world.